Suicide Season
by BloodandRosePetals
Summary: "...Save him..."
1. Chapter 1

Jack could finally kick his feet up and relax on the sleigh ride home with the knowledge that now he was believed in by others. Something he had always thought would never happen. Now he finally found peace with himself throughout all these years.

Jack looked up at Moon Man with wondrous blue eyes. "Alright, world," he said to the open sky without a care. "I'm ready for anything you throw at me." He really shouldn't have said that...

The Workshop was warm on the inside. Very cozy. The clanking of metallic contraptions and the muttering of the busy Yetis echoed across the openness to the high ceiling. North was currently up in his office having a private conversation with Tooth. Jack sat next to the window peering out to the other side.

"I wonder what they're talking about..." he said to no one. Ever since they had arrived back at The Workshop, they had been talking about something, and behind closed doors. What could have been so important that they had to keep what ever they were talking about to themselves?

Ever since he had arrived, he'd felt strange, having no idea why. As if something was out of place. But nothing could have been wrong. It had been a righteous day and peaceful night so far...

He stroked the glass on one corner allowing new born ice to stretch across it to the other side. Peering out through the icy texture, something in the back of his mind made him want to go outside. He heeded his sudden urge and flew to the roof top of the pole.

Jack tapped his staff in a rhythmic pattern along the roof as he stepped. He hummed to himself a tune his mother sang to him when he was child. Looking up at Moon Man, he sighed and couldn't help but to ask, "Manny?...After all that happened, this is suppose to be a good day. Why do I feel this way? I feel kind of..._anxious_, I guess." Jack looked away. "Why am I asking you this when I know you won't answer anyway?" But then...he spoke.

Jack looked back at Moon Man with eyes widened.

"Did you just—" He couldn't believe his ears. "No way..." But he did. He spoke to him. In over three hundred years, he finally heard his voice at last. But what he told him wasn't what Jack wanted to hear.

P...P-Pitch?" Jack stuttered. "What about him?"

"_S..."_

"Yes, what is it?"

"_Sa...hi..."_

At first, Jack couldn't grasp what he was saying. But then, he heard it.

"_...Save him..."_

"What?!" He nearly dropped his staff from shock. "No! I can't! I can't possibly—Why would you want me to do that?! After all that he'd done?! He nearly destroyed the world and you want me to..." But then a sudden thought came to him. "Wait...What's wrong with him?"

Moon Man didn't say another word.

"Seriously, Manny?" He rested his staff over one shoulder and sighed. "So, something's wrong with Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. The most evil man alive." He turned around and walked the other way. "And you're telling me I need to help him out." He rolled his eyes and sighed again. "I swear...Fine."

As much as he didn't want to, Jack flew off into the night in search for the hole Pitch had been dragged down into. Once he found it, he stepped up to it and peered down to the bottom. He listened hard to the sounds echoing up from down below. The distinct sound of terror-filled screams made its way up the opening to Jack Frost's ears.

He stepped back a bit. For a moment he was actually...concerned.

"It's _Pitch._ Don't you dare feel that way...Just go see what's up and help him. For Manny." Jack groaned softly and took a step into the darkness.

The cries emanated from deep inside the cave-like formation. As Jack stepped deeper inside, he could now pin-point where they were located. From afar, he could now see Pitch, but he wasn't nearly as intimidating as he was before. He was currently cowering in a corner surrounded by evil equine entities.

Jack flew as quickly as Wind could take him over to Pitch's aide. The nightmares backed away once they laid eyes on Jack Frost, but hadn't gone away completely. Up close, Pitch Black no longer looked like himself. He was actually _crying._ It had been hours since his nightmares had first started torturing him. And now his entire body was no longer black. It had become much lighter do to the excessive fright and panic he suffered.

Jack grabbed his arm to help him stand. But once his hand grazed his skin, Pitch screamed and backed away trembling. Puzzled, Jack noticed now how his eyes were closed tight. Possibly that way in fears of seeing another one of his nightmares.

"Pitch, it's okay. You've got to open your eyes." Jack grabbed a hold of both of his shoulders. Pitch started screaming again. The most terrifying cries Jack had ever heard. Especially from him. "Open your eyes!" He finally did as commanded. When his eyes opened, he took in a deep breath. "It's okay now, I'm here. The nightmares won't come near us now. I'm not afraid of them."

Pitch Black flung himself into Jack's arms startling him at first. But it was only a pitiful embrace accepting Jack's presence.

"...Why are you here?..." Pitch's voice strained.

"I came to save you." Even though he hadn't wanted to. But now seeing the mighty Boogeyman cowering in the fragile arms of Jack Frost's made him think maybe he needed to. "I'm going to get you away from the nightmares. But...You're not going to like this next part."

"Anything! Anything! Just take me away! Take me away!..." Jack grabbed his arm and helped him climb to his feet. The horses behind Jack stomped their hooves and trotted with ire trying to figure out a way around Jack to get the Pitch, but refused to come any closer. Pitch kept as close to Jack as he could as they made it outside. Once they made it to the surface, he heard a familiar tone of voice and the soft flutter of wings.

"Jack!" Tooth called from afar. "What are you doing?!" How did she find him?

Jack sighed angrily. "Look, I really don't have time—"

"Explain yo'rself, Frost," said Bunny appearing from a newly formed rabbit hole.

"Please, just leave me be. I know what I'm doing..."

"Oh, yeah? Jus' tell us, then. Why is Pitch hidin' behind you?" He had been that way since his friends arrival.

"He's scared right now—"

"Pitch? Scared? Mate, what are you tryin' to pull here?"

"Nothing! I need to get him to the sunlight, It's the only way to get rid of the nightmares."

"Jack, no," Tooth informed. "He's the commander of shadows. If he steps foot into sunlight, he might die."

"If I don't try for him right now, he'll die."

"Wait...What do you mean?"

Jack stepped a bit to the side. But Pitch followed behind him.

"Come on, now," Jack whispered. "Just show them. They'll understand." With great hesitation, Pitch peeked out from behind Jack's shoulder. At first glance, The Guardians were appalled at his looks. Because of the trauma he endured, Pitch's skin and cloak had lightened from pitch black to a dark gray.

"Pitch...You look like a ghost."

"Now you see why. I must get him into the light. It's the only way to get him away from the nightmares. And please don't try and stop me—"

The nightmares snaked angrily from the hole and gathered around Pitch and Jack once again.

"Wind!" Jack shouted. On command, Wing surged from underneath them and blasted them into the air, with the nightmares not far behind. Tooth followed their trail until they disappeared completely over the trees.

"Aye really hope," Bunnymund said concerned, "he doesn't disturb, like, the physics of the universe or somethin'..."

"Uh...huh?" Tooth was confused.

"Oh, come now. Think about it. Pitch is the Nightmare King. The Boogeyman. _Fear_ _itself._ If he enters the light, he could die. If he dies, fear dies. And if that happens, what will become of the world?" That was a very good question...


	2. Chapter 2

"We're almost there..." The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. He glanced over at Pitch who was clinging onto him for dear life. A few more locks of his hair were changing. And even his eyes were turning foggy. "Faster, Wind! We can't waste anymore time!"

Wind did as commanded and blew as hard as it could. The darkness became lighter and lighter the closer they came. Soon enough, the rays hit Pitch's face harshly making him groan in pain. The nightmares squealed and nickered as the rays shined upon them as well. It was too much for the mere horses forcing them to burst into flames and simmer away like burning paper. Their soft screams withered and they were no more.

That seemed almost too easy...

Jack cackled joyously. "You're going to be okay! You're safe now—" But Pitch wasn't nearly as excited. He looked even worse than he did before. The color from his face had flushed entirely and his eyes were no longer open. Pitch's grip from Jack loosened, now too weak to hold on any longer and fell to the ground far below.

A thud was made when he hit the snowy grass.

"Pitch!" Jack rushed down to him. "Get up! Get up! Please say something!" But he no longer was responding. Jack wasted no time and pulled him as quickly as he could into the shade of a tree.

Pitch's eyes were still shut. His skin was very pale now. Grey streaks made like paints strokes through his hair. "Come on, Pitch...You can do it...Come back to me..." After a few minutes time, he took in a breath. And finally, after several agonizing moments of waiting, he opened his eyes and looked at Jack. Jack smiled at first, but then it faded once he noticed the sadness filled within them.

"Pitch? The nightmares are gone. You're safe now...Are you alright?" He said nothing, his sad eyes still gazing into his. It was almost heartbreaking as to how they looked.

Suddenly the sound of soft fluttering wings brushed by his ear.

"I heard what was going on," Baby Tooth's voice cooed as she flew down to perch on Pitch's shoulder. "What's wrong with him?" She rested a gentle hand on his cheek wiping away a small tear.

"No, I—I tried to save him. Manny—he told me I needed to save him. So, I got rid of the nightmares. That's what was keeping him the way he was..."

Baby Tooth turned her head to the scenery and began looked for any sign of Pitch's horses, but every last one of them had vanished. But she did notice something very strange. The shadows underneath the trees and bushes gave her an unsettling feeling, for they were light in color. And fading away. Just like Pitch.

"Uh..." her voice softer than before. "I know you were trying to help him. But look at the shadows. And Pitch...Jack, darkness is Pitch's trademark. And bringing him into the light...I don't think what you did was a very good thing."

The sudden epiphany hit Jack Frost. Hard.

Jack's mind fell numb and so did his body. He didn't want to believe it. His attempt at saving Pitch wasn't good enough. His only goal as Guardian was to protect. And he failed.

"I failed..." Jack's voice cracked. "...I failed Moon Man."

Baby Tooth flew back over to him once she noticed he had begun to cry.

"Jack, please don't cry..." She swooped down and hugged his neck. "You hadn't failed, yet. We still have time. Trust me. We just need to tell the others. They'll know what to do." And as if on call, The Guardians one by one had finally found Jack's location. North landed his sleigh and they leaped out in a great rush. But once they laid eyes on Jack and Pitch, not one of them spoke a word. Jack didn't bother to accept their presence, either.

"Oh, Pitch..." Jack said softly, cheeks now wet with tears, "I'm sorry...I've failed The Guardians. I've failed Moon Man. And I failed you..." He pressed his face into his hands in sorrow and embarrassment.

The weakened pale hand of Pitch Black surprised Jack when it started stroking his hair in a ginger manner. Pitch took in a breath.

"...Thank you..." he muttered weakly. Jack was very confused.

"Wha..." He wiped his eyes a bit and looked up. "For what? Why are you not mad at me for doing this to you?"

Pitch took in another breath.

"...Because you tried."

Pitch grinned. But this time it wasn't filled with evil. And this time he told Jack with more sincerity than he'd ever given, "No one else would have done what you did. Not for Pitch Black; The Boogeyman. The man who turned dreams into nightmares and stolen countless children's beliefs and innocence away from them. You helped a man who didn't deserve it at all. And for, that...I thank you."

Baby Tooth let out an awed cry while wiping her cheeks. The Guardians even seemed to be moved by his words.

"Sandy?" Jack turned to him. "How much time do you think he has left?" Sandman pointed to the horizon and looked at North for his answer.

"The sun," North told him. "Will know once sun goes down...Or if Man in Moon will give answer." North looked up at Manny with his wondrous blue eyes and sighed. "Pitch?"

"Yes?" His tone was almost heartbreaking. North wasn't able to look down at him.

"Guardians will take you back to Workshop to get warm. And in meantime, will figure out what will happen. Now, come. Let us get back to sleigh..." North reached his hand out for Pitch to grab it. His grip was weak, but managed to hold on. North pulled him to his feet slowly, but he only stayed that way for a second before he fell to his knees. He was too weak to even stand. Ashamed of himself, Pitch hid his face.

North, a bit unwilling, picked Pitch Black up in his arms and carried him away. Once Pitch was settled in the sleigh, The Guardians all hopped in as well. Except for Jack.

"Jack?" North called turning to him. He was standing now, but in the same place he was before. "For what are you waiting? Come." Jack Frost shook his head.

"I just—I need to be alone right now..." And that was all he said before he turned and let Wind carry him away.

North nodded to himself and climbed into the drivers seat.

"Where's Frost goin'?" asked Bunny from the back.

"He just...needs time to think," he tried to say in a cheerful manner. "Will be back later..."

As they were taking off, Tooth Fairy kept her eyes on the trees down below searching for Jack. She knew she wouldn't find him. But she wanted to see him, and make him feel better. She felt bad for him about what had happened. Jack tried to help despite it being Pitch. And despite his decision to bring him into the light, he still _tried._ With him being the saddest they'd ever seen him, she only hoped while he was alone, he wouldn't try and do anything irrational ...


	3. Chapter 3

The yeti's, elves, and The Guardians all gathered 'round the mighty globe of The Workshop and waited until Manny's highest peak before they asked their dreaded questions.

Pitch, however, was still huddled into the corner on the far side of the room and had been there since their arrival. He was still too weak to move, more exhausted than ever. But he'd rather stay there than be apart of the gathering anyway. Talking to Moon Man was not something he had in mind since he hadn't in so many years. But in the back of his mind came the lingering thought, if it got him closer to finding an answer to fix what had been wronged, then so be it.

The large mechanical door on The Workshop ceiling finally opened and the face of the Moon was now allowed to show through.

"Moon Man," North started in a strong tone. But he paused for a moment not knowing how he could put it. "We have no knowledge of what happen to Pitch or what may come in future. Manny, please, shed some light on situation so we may fix if we can."

The air fell as quiet as it had ever been.

In that daunting moment, Tooth thought of Jack just then. She looked over at her side wanting to see him there with her, but sadly did not. She wished so badly for him to be there at that moment. That was the longest he had been separated from the group since he had become a Guardian...

A booming voice broke the silence as Manny spoke out loud to the group for the first time.

"_Nicholas,_" he began. The might of his voice made every soul in the room tremble. "_Is Pitch not with us_?"

"He is here," North assured him. He turned to a corner of the large room. "Pitch?" He huddled a little closer into the corner. Pitch could now feel the eyes of Moon Man shining down upon him.

"_I knew you were here. I could feel your sorrow._"Pitchdrooped his head disgraced in himself at his words. Pitch had no will to grasp that he had fallen so far down the ladder though he knew it very well. "_Please, don't be ashamed. It will be alright. Now, stand up for me._"

"...I can't..." he admitted, his voice hoarse.

"_Why ever not?_ _Do you not have enough faith in yourself to?_" Pitch refused to answer. But he knew it was the truth. "_Nicholas, will you help Pitch stand?_" On cue, he walked over to him, his big boots heavy in each step on the hardwood, and stuck out his hand as he did before. Pitch hesitated at first. But then grabbed a hold. His grip was stronger this time. North pulled. And miraculously, he stayed standing instead of falling to his knees.

Pitch cracked a grin. But he forced it away before anyone saw.

"_Step forth, Pitch Black. And come into my light._"

"But...but you can see what happened last time..."

"_Trust me._" Those words...Pitch hadn't heard those words spoken to him in such a long time. But he took a breath and inched his way over. He did not know what would happen if he stepped into the light again. Moon Man may have been leading him to his utter death. However, Pitch felt the need to put trust in Moon Man again. Just this once.

Now about a foot away, he inched his hand into the light of the moon.

He held his breath waiting for the burning sensation to return. But from the grace of God, he did not feel anymore pain. In fact, the light had a touch of softness to it as if Manny himself grabbed it with a phantom ginger hand.

He closed his eyes and took a step. His entire body now bathed in the moonlight, he could feel the warmth of his old friend once again. He hadn't felt that warmth in so long it almost felt unreal.

When Pitch opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed were his sleeves. The color wasn't the dreaded gray anymore, but the very intimidating pitch black color they had been before. His dark colors had finally returned.

"_Your skin was stained with torment,_" Moon Man explained. "_I give you your colors back. But only until noon._" And Pitch Black thought, until then, he would cherish the gift he had been given.

A sudden thought hit Pitch just then. And he couldn't help but to ask.

"You gave me my powers..." He started, now looking up at Moon Man "...Can you not just give them back?"

"_That may seem so, but I can only give you your powers once. I gave them to you, but you lost them. Now it is up to you to gain them back._"

"...How must I do that?"

"_You will find out. In time. But I must tell you, you will experience a transformation. At the exact place and time your body entered the sunlight, you will transform at noon._"

"Transform?...Into what?"

"_I can not say. Although, it is very important for you to stay inside when the time strikes. I will have The Guardians watch out for you until then. But I must tell you, do not procrastinate. For, when the Sun can no longer be seen in the sky, then and only then, you will pass away._" It was troubling news, but before anyone was able to react, he told them, "_Don't let this happen. Do anything in your power to stop this from happening. You don't have much time..._"

With that, Moon Man said not another word. The sliding door closed and the room became dark once again.

Pitch Black was in a state of shock.

"But how...?" he said to himself. How was he supposed to stop his own death? And doing so with no powers of his own? But he knew what he needed to do to stop this. Despite having no will to, he admitted for the first time he needed help from The Guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

"What time is it?" asked Pitch in a stupor.

"You heard what Moony said," Toothy told him, "The time where we are now doesn't matter." She flew up to him. "If we want to keep track of time until noon, we need to know exactly where you were when you entered the Sun. Do you know by chance? Any land marks at all that might tell us where you were?"

Before Pitch could say anything, North chimed in, "I know where."

"You do?" Tooth was intrigued. They were in the middle of pure snow and trees. How could he have known? But then, he said in a confident tone of voice, "Norilsk, Russia."

"How do you know for sure?"

At first, his eyes dazed off in machination. Then, North smiled. He tugged upward on the rim of his pants and crossed his arms over his mighty chest. In his strong accent, he told her with confidence, "I am Saint Nick, Santa Claus! Travel whole world in one night! I know exact location of every place on earth—" That sounded convincing. But Tooth noticed North fidget a bit, as if he was hiding something.

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

Trying to deny her claim, he could not. North couldn't allow himself to lie to her. With a ginger stair and soft tone of voice, he admitted, "Twas my birth place. And there...was where I was chosen."

Toothy gasped deeply and feathers ruffled in excitement. She was more fascinated than ever, for North had never told about his past before. But now was the time to know.

"Not mile or two from where we were, sits city covered in soot and snow. I was born in small cabin on skirts of town..." North looked down at Tooth fairy. A few Baby Tooth's had flown up and were now cuddled up on her shoulders. All of them were listening with their big purple and blue eyes and great, wide grins. But once he noticed all the attention he was receiving, North fell self conscious. "...And, eh—five-hundred year later, here I am today. End of story."

"No! Please! We really want to hear your story..."

North gave a miffed grumble.

"Tooth, there are more important things right now than that." Ignoring her frown, North turned to Pitch. "Midday in Norilsk is at one o'clock. Is nine thirty now. So, we have less than four hours until, eh—whatever shall happen. But until then, we shall wait with you."

Pitch opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it and drew a heavy sigh. He wanted to ask, 'Why are you helping a man who killed one of your Guardians? Why are you helping someone who only brings darkness? Why are you helping _The Boogeyman?'_ But then he remembered what Jack had done for him. He helped him when no one else would have. However, a negative thought quickly came to mind. They were just doing it for Moon Man. They were doing it because they were told. That was all. I mean, who in their right mind would ever care for the likes of Pitch Black?...

* * *

"I wonder," said Pitch to no one. "Why did Man in the Moon forbid me going outside?"

Snow white and barren, the land outside The Workshop had always given Pitch a nauseated feeling and sense of emptiness. Now as he gazed out North's large office window, his implication had changed in a way. But he had no idea why. The color white, or anything of the sort, wasn't something that was compatible for someone like Pitch Black. But he now felt a bit more down to earth than he had before. For, the scenery gave an almost pleasant feel...

Pitch shuttered.

"Stop your thinking," he told himself strictly. "Remember who you are..."

He tried forcing in the thought of his lair in Venice, Italy. The sunken city with a tilt to its ruins and an almost abysmal trench running along within it. The air held the homey scent of sulfur and brimstone. In a deep breath, he took the imaginary coal dust-filled air into his lungs and closed his eyes to mimic the lair's darkness.

Pitch crossed his thin arms over his chest when a sudden chill hit him. For the first time, he could feel the sharpness of the cold air coming from the other side of the glass.

He looked down at his hands and watched as they trembled.

"What's happening to me?"

The unexpected sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind him. Pitch turned to find North standing in front of his desk with hands on his hips. Pitch Black couldn't help but to notice the look of bother he was giving.

"Oh. I'm in here without permission. I may leave, if you like..." North smirked at his remark. Pitch was confused. "What?"

"You're being _nice._"

Pitch scoffed.

"No, I'm not..." But then he thought on it. He had been sounding a bit _upbeat_ lately even though he hadn't been trying to. After having the epiphany, however, he did not do as expected. Pitch did not seem embarrassed or angry as he should have. Instead, he seemed weary. Doleful, rather.

"Don't be down. Is okay to be kind. Is good thing!—"

"No, it's _not."_ North was shocked by the force of his voice. "I'm The Boogeyman. The Nightmare King. I'm not supposed to be _nice." _A tear formed in his eye. "I'm not myself, Nicholas. I don't even know who I am anymore..."

He forced his gaze away from North so that he wouldn't see him cry. Now facing out the window again, he let the tears fall.

Pitch thought he wasn't able to see him now when he was turned away. However, in the glassy sheen of the office window, the reflection of Pitch's face showed lightly. His cheeks were dry a few moments before, but now were wet with tears.

Pitch was an avid liar; a trickster. But this was something too great for Pitch to fib about. He never cried...And North had enough respect for anyone, even Pitch to let them have their space.

But just before he left, he heard Pitch call his name in a soft, sad tone. He was still facing the window when North turned around.

"North..." He began. But then he paused for a moment or two in contemplation. Pitch wiped his face of its wetness and turned around slowly. With a suspicious narrowed gaze, he said to North, "I'd like to hear your story."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, you do, eh?" North said in a hearty tone. "What made you want to know about my past?" He shut the door behind him.

"Well, it was mostly Tooth Fairy. She looked so intrigued in knowing...It got me thinking. Why does she want to know so badly? And why do you refuse to tell? Are you hiding something?"

North cocked an eyebrow.

"If I do tell you—"

"I promise, I will not speak a word."

"—And you must agree to tell me your side as well. Yeah?"

Pitch didn't answer right away. His eyes wandered around on the floor in machination for a moment or two. He had never been asked that question before. Not in hundreds of years. But decided to agree. Only because if he hadn't, then he would possibly have never gotten another opportunity to hear about North's past. Besides, Pitch could tell it wasn't just an ordinary story. He knew North was hiding something. A dark past that he clearly hadn't wanted to share, not even with the other Guardians. But what could be so bad for St. North to hide...?

Well there is something you didn't know about the tale of Santa Claus. He wasn't just a man who lived at the North Pole who gave presents to kids all around the world in one night. North hid a past that that no one, not even Pitch, expected.

For five hundred years, the town of Norilsk sat under a heavy blanket of soot and snow. The town rested at the farthest most north of Russia, the closest city that came to the North Pole. Located on the skirts of town inhabited two roomed log cabins, a well, and a simple bridge that overpassed the river underneath. A boy named Nicholas Saint North was born there to a widowed mother with five brothers and one sister. Amongst them, he was the youngest and smallest of the bunch and did not expect to live passed his first winter. However, despite the reality of it all, he defied the odds and grew up amongst his other siblings of the Saint North family.

Nicholas was unlike any other child. He had always had a fascination for toys and creation. That may seem normal, but to him it was different. His toys were never simple. They were always complex with such beautiful detail. If it wasn't for that, he would have never made it in the world.

Nicholas, unlike the others of his time, did not have any kids of his own and never married. Instead, he grew up to become a renown toymaker, following his life long dream. And becoming a talented swordsman after his father. He made a sleigh from Mongolia wood, and instead of strapping Husky's as usual, he strapped to the front of his sleigh something with a little more finesse to add to his new character. Reindeer. Six of them to be exact. Once every year he would deliver his handmade toys onto everyone's doorstep using this sleigh to get from town to town. He named the special day of giving: Christmas. To himself, the name Santa Claus was given. And to his mother, Misses Claus. No one ever knew who had been delivering the gifts for so many years until Nicholas finally came clean. For at the age of seventy, he could feel his time running out. A few days before his passing, a present was found on his doorstep. And inside, lied a beautiful snowglobe. A gift of thanks.

It is a heartwarming story. However, there is one event in the tale of Santa Claus that is missing from the legends and the story books. Along his journey, he experienced much more than what a child his age should have. At the age of only four, he experienced the first feasting of their oldest sister, Nikita. She had died in her sleep from malnourishment. In that decade, that was common. And so was not wasting the money on a casket when they had a starving family to feed.

The second death of his family he witnessed was at the age of six. His oldest brother, Sasha, died of pneumonia. And not a week later went his third oldest brother, Viktor, of the same illness. The Saint North family did the same with their bodies as they did with Nikita a few years back.

Mother Saint North put the deceased in deerskin bags and put them out in the back yard to keep cold. And every night at supper, she would take one of the bodies out and chop off a chunk of meat for the cooking pot. Then she would place them back in the bag for the next night. Despite the macabre circumstances, Nicholas tried to stay on the positive side and say, 'At least we had food to eat.' But he could never shake the fact that he was eating his own family.

For obvious reasons, that left an internal scar that could never be removed.

All he had left throughout his childhood was his only other brothers Dmitry and Peter. They still hadn't played or spoken much with each other because of their jobs. Now at the age of seven and working full time, Nicholas had no time for goofing off. He had a family to take care of. Or what was left of it.

However, one day brought a heavy snow storm. All work was canceled due to the acclimate weather. But only until the streets were cleared. That was the three brothers chance to finally have a day to play together, how they'd wanted for quite some time.

"Come on!" Yelled Dmitry. Peter was right on his heels as they ran to bridge, their old favorite hangout. Nicholas was running as fast as he could, yet couldn't keep up. Despite being eight, he was still very small and weak at his age.

After about twenty meters of running, he knew he would never catch up. Nicholas slowed to his normal walking pace (which wasn't very fast) and caught his breath. Meanwhile, his brothers had already made it to the bridge. He didn't care though. He would catch up eventually...

Nick could see from the distance, they started a game of tag. One of their favorite games to play when they were much younger. The river underneath the bridge was frozen over completely due to the extremely low temperatures year round. Then a thought popped into Nicholas' head. Why not go ice skating?

When he finally made it to the bridge, he saw Dmitry push Peter in a playful manner. However, he had pushed a bit too hard. He tripped over his own feet and fell. When he made contact, his elbow hit the fragile wood with so much force, it broke through.

"Oh, no!" yelled Dmitry, concerned. "I'm sorry..." He grabbed his hand and pulled him back up. Peter dusted himself off and punched Dmitry in the shoulder, but not hard. Just pay back for pushing him down.

"That's a really big hole," Nicholas commented. The frozen river down below could clearly be seen through it. "I hope we don't get in trouble for this..."

"Well, not unless they find out about it," Peter said with a smirk. "I think there's still some fire wood back at the dwelling. Maybe we can—you know?"

Dmitry gave him a look.

"Peter, we can't just cover this up. Even if we do, someone may find out about it anyway..." Just before Peter could reply with a sarcastic comment as always, there came a thud from underneath his feet so strong he could feel the wooden planks move.

"What was that...?" he asked, startled. Something dark and jagged moved quickly on the other side of the newly formed hole. Dmitry tried passing it off as maybe an animal of some sort, like a bird. But Peter was a curious one. Always had been.

Peter stepped closer to the hole to take a better look. He was now gazing at the icy river twenty feet below. But that was all. He told them he didn't see anything. But then the thud returned. Closer to the hole this time. Peter got down on his hands and knees and peered a bit further. Now he could see something. But it was something he didn't expect to see. It wasn't a bird or an animal of any kind. Instead, it appeared to be a wisp of black sand just flowing in the breeze...

Whatever it was, it disappeared as soon as it was spotted. However, just as Peter was about to climb to his feet, what happened next no one saw coming.

A large hand a shade of saddening gray reached out from the hole and latched itself onto Peter's collar. With a strong jerk downward, Peter went crashing through the fragile wood.

"PETER!" Dmitry and Nicholas screamed simultaneously for their dear brothers life. Dmitry turned to Nicholas, "Stay here!" He did as he was told and watched his brother run off the bridge and around to the underneath. Nick peered through the now very large opening and down below. Dmitry could now be seen carefully making his way across the slippery ice to his older brother's aide.

Despite the long fall and now the open head wound, Peter was still conscious.

"Whatever you do," Dmitry warned, "don't move..." Where Peter had fallen had created a shatter in the ice when he hit. If he made any sudden movements, he would have created negative pressure on the ice causing it to break and he would fall straight through.

Dmitry was now only a few feet away. Inching his way closer, Nicholas prayed for them that they would make it out alive. Sadly, he did expected his brothers to die soon just like the rest of his siblings. But he only hoped that _now_ wasn't their time...

From Nicholas' point of view, someone else could be seen standing on the ice. Someone much older and dressed in pitch black. From first sight, Nicholas knew exactly who that was. For, his eyes were the one thing he could never forget. They were the brightest silvery golden color ever to be seen, especially in the dark. He remembered them from all the horror-stricken nights he'd seen them hiding underneath his bed.

It was The Boogeyman.

"Dmitry!" Nicholas called to warm him of his utter danger. But just as he looked up to see the dark intimidating body standing before him, the ice somehow shattered completely beneath the both of them and they went falling into the rushing river.

"NO!" Nicholas screamed in anger as he began to cry. Despite the danger, he ran off the bridge and onto the ice. He stumbled his way to where his brothers had fallen and could now see them being carried away in the current. At that point, there was nothing he could have done to save them. But he was determined not to lose the last of his family.

A little bit along the way, the two brothers finally stopped when they hit a few large rocks blocking their way. Nick took advantage of that opportunity to take a large stick and start cracking it across the ice just above where the boys were. As expected, his weak arms couldn't swing hard enough. So, he took the nearest rock that was big enough for his hand to grasp and used that as many times as he could before he grew tired. Sadly, all the rock did was make abrasions on the surface and nothing more.

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Nick gave one last try to break the ice. In a state of shock and now filled with wrath to his core, he took his fist as high as he could pull it back and smashed it down onto the ice. A ringed shatter broke across the top when it hit. Blood seeped into the cracks from his now badly busted knuckles.

He looked at the bloody ice through teary eyes and his heart broke into a million pieces. Peter and Dmitry who were both pounding on the other side of the ice a moment ago were now laying very still. Their cold staring eyes was something Nicholas Saint North would remember for the rest of his life.

Nick fell to his side defeated. For several minutes he couldn't breathe. He tried screaming, but all that came out was wheezing. He finally took in a deep breath and held it. Then, he screamed to the sky in blood-curdling agony. It was the loudest and most fear provoking scream that ever came from little Nicholas. And it was so strong, most of the town heard the call.

Poor Nick was unable to get up from the ground, therefore had to be carried away. The state of shock he endured was so great, when he finally arrived at his dwelling, he refused to open his eyes or explain what had happened for hours despite still being conscious.

The following morning, Mother tended to Nicholas as she had done to her other children whensoever they had fallen ill. She set down a bowl of soup and a hot towel, then she sat in her favorite chair to nit until they awoke. About an hour after she lit the fireplace to heat up the towel, Nicholas finally woke from his deep slumber. Mother wiped his sudden tears and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good morning," she said in her signature stoic tone as she held back her own tears. Nicholas, after it had been so long, tried to tell her what happened. He tried very hard, but nothing came out but sputters and nonsense syllables.

"Shhh, shhh, Nicholas. Calm yourself. You need to rest, you had a long day yesterday." Mother North put the back of her palm to his forehead and grabbed the towel. "You're still cold. Here, let me go heat this up again in the pot..." She stood and walked out of the room leaving Nicholas alone.

Nick was still trying to speak, even just one word. Eventually, he was able to calm his nerves down enough to force himself to speak letters of the alphabet so that he could get his tongue working again.

From Nick's peripheral vision he noticed Mother North finally come back into the room after about ten minutes or so, but hadn't moved from the corner, and began to wonder why.

"Mother?" he asked softly. But she did not reply. He spoke again, and louder this time. He now heard her answer, but her voice sounded distant. As if she were in another room.

"Hold on," she said. "The water was cold. The fire had gone out for some reason..."

His face puzzled in suspicion.

That didn't make sense. She claimed to be in the kitchen with the fireplace. But wasn't she in the room with him just then...?

The hair stood up on the back of his neck. Nicholas had no desire to look at the person standing in the corner, but sadly, his own curiosity got the better of him. With a weak downward glance, his eyes met theirs and an immediate shiver ran down his spine.

The sound of his mother's footsteps could now be heard making their way from across the dwelling and into his room. She, however, didn't seem to notice anyone when she walked in.

Mother apologized when she sat down on the edge of his bed. She rung some of the water out of the towel in the pan that sat next to Nicholas' bed and wiped his face clean. "I have no idea what went wrong with that, I swear the fire hadn't even been lit for long—"

"Mother?" he said in a whimper. "I have to tell you something very important."

"Love, you need to rest. You can tell me later—"

"Please, you must know!" She gave him a look of discernment and blotted his forehead with the towel.

"Alright," she told him. "But straight after, you're going right back to bed..."

"Okay, I promise. But listen to me, now. I know I'm going to sound crazy, but on the bridge when we were playing...there was a hole in it. We heard a noise come from the underside of the wood. When Peter examined the hole, something _reached_ _out_ from it! It was a _hand_! It pulled him down and he went crashing through! And when Dmitry went to help, someone was standing on the ice!—"

"Darling, calm yourself. You may have just been hallucinating, you did suffer through a lot yesterday—"

"No, no, he's real! He's real! Please, believe me!"

"What...?" Mother was now very confused. "_Who's_ real?"

"The Boogeyman!" At first she was silent, staring with slightly widened eyes. But her actions quickly changed. She smiled a bit and forced herself to chuckle as if she was trying to hide how she truly felt.

"Oh, my sweet. There is no such thing as The Boogeyman..."

Nicholas frowned.

"Then, who," he asked, "is standing in the corner?"

Her eyes widened once again. Mother North turned her head slowly to the corner near the doorway curious as to who Nicholas was referring to. Some part of her actually expected to see someone. But just as soon as she looked, she turned her head back and looked at Nick with sad eyes.

"Do you see him? Please, tell me you do..."

He did not, however, get the answer he wanted to hear.

"I don't see anyone," she told him as honestly as she could. But then she said, "But I do believe you."

Nicholas smiled widely and drew a heavy sigh of relief.

"I'm so happy you don't think I'm crazy," he admitted.

"Well, even though you did go through a lot of trauma, I know you wouldn't lie about something like that. To admit, you tell me every night about The Boogeyman and I simply always think you're just afraid of the dark. But yesterday's event was something too great for you to lie about."

Sudden tears fell from them both. Mother wiped hers and then his.

"Do you ever think I'll be able to overcome him?"

"Well, all the stories say if you're not afraid, then he will leave you be. Besides," She cracked a smile, "he's not as scary as he looks..." Nicholas grinned back and looked to the corner to make sure he heard. But he was already gone.

Nicholas took the time then to think back on his short life and how he'd witnessed so much death within it. And the question came up, "Do you think I'll ever grow up? Become someone one day?" To be honest, that question had been on his mind for years, but he'd never had the courage to speak up. "Or do you think I'll end up like—"

"Shhh, my son. You are the only one I have left. And despite all that's happened, I do believe you will prosper."

"...How do you know for sure?"

She took his hand.

"Your eyes. They have always been so big and _full_ of wonder. It is what you were born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. And that wonder I know you are going to put out into the world one day. I guarantee it."

That was when everything began in Nicholas' life. Every day since that point, her words had played in his head over and over again. When he finished school. When he started the toy making business. Everyday at Christmas. And to his very last one.

Now old and tired, Nick set his precious snowglobe on his nightstand just before lying down in bed. His time was running thin, but he was at peace. He had been for quite some time.

Just after closing his eyes, a strange voice announced itself from across the room.

"Nicholas," it said. Then it laughed.

Nick opened his eyes just so. And who did he see but Pitch standing right next to his bed. He didn't appear to have aged at all.

"You finally came back, eh? After all these years? Come to watch my final breath?"

"Ah, but of coarse. Why not watch as one of my old victims passes away?" He laughed again. "Although I do that quite often, that is not why I am here."

"Why, then?"

"Oh, I'm simply here to watch as you witness yet another death." Pitch pointed to the window and let the scenery explain.

Two boys were running and laughing across the way, pushing and playing, as they made their way down the street. Another boy who had now come into view could be seen walking several yards behind them. It looked just like he and his brothers when he was young. Then the bridge came into view. They were heading to the bridge...

"No..." Nicholas cried. "No!"

"Yes, yes!" Pitch laughed a third time; there was such evil in his chortle, it seemed to to eat away at North's heart. "Alas, the hole I created long ago had never been fixed. The bridge has simply become restricted. But they are boys, what makes you think they will stay away?"

"Pitch, you...You _monster_!"

"Why, thank you." Pitch grinned. "It warms my heart for you to say that."

"Why...why are you doing this?"

"You know who I am. I bring misery to the weak. It's what I do. And I love my job."

"So, you're just going to let them die...?" He sighed heavily. There was no use in arguing.

The reality of it hit Nicholas hard. He turned his head so that Pitch wouldn't see his tears and looked out the window. The boys were almost there. He couldn't just let them die like how his brothers did so long ago. But what could he have done? Nicholas was on his deathbed...

He looked to the skies for an answer. The Moon was the first thing he noticed. It was so big and so bright, it seemed to chase his fear away.

_What should I do_? He asked having no other option left.

He closed his eyes now haplessly waiting for demise. A part of him blamed himself for what would soon happen in the near future to the poor kids simply because he wasn't strong enough to get up...

"I'm not...I'm not st—I'm not strong enough..." Another tear fell.

"..._Yes, you are_..." said a sudden gravely tone of voice. It didn't sound like Pitch this time. Nicholas opened his eyes and stared at the Moon.

"It's been a long time, old friend." It had been years since their last conversation.

"..._You don't have much time_..."

He looked back at the bridge. The boys were now playing on it just as Peter and Dmitry had done. In the back of Nick's mind, he was already too late. But then, the Moon told him something that quickly changed him mind.

".._Save them_..."

Those words were so strong, Nicholas suddenly felt the urge to sit up. He grabbed a hold of the edge of his bed with his left hand gripped the windowsill with the other and pulled.

Pitch frowned.

"Don't even try it, Nicholas, you're too weak..." However, Nicholas slowly but surely sat straight up in bed and threw his legs over the side.

"..._Get ready to stand..._"

Nick took in a breath and worked all his strength to his legs then stood gradually. Then, he grabbed his sword and used it as walking cane. Ignoring Pitch's presence, he took his leave and hurried as quickly as his weak body could take him out the front door and into the street.

He called for the boys attention once he made it close enough.

One of the boys turned when he heard his cries.

"Hey, look!" he said. "It's Santa Claus!" Smiles spread across their faces. But they went as quickly as they came when one of the boys jumped over the hole in a playful manner, but hadn't made it all the way across and slipped.

Before the boy could fall straight down, however, Nicholas dropped his sword and leaped for him.

Nick's chest hit the topside of the bridge when he hit; the boy now dangling for life down below. He looked down at the boy through jaded eyes, but did not expect to see what he saw. The boy had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes just the same as Peter. He even appeared to be wearing the same clothes as he had on that fateful day. Nicholas looked now at his arm. It was scrawny and his hand was very small. In the reflection of the boy's eyes, he could see himself as not the old man he had become but as the baby-faced black haired boy he once was.

Moon Man was giving him another chance.

"I won't let you fall this time..." he said weakly. With the last strength he had left in his body, pulled the boy up and out. Then, he fell to the ground.

The boys rejoiced and thanked him for his heroic act, but they quickly realized Nicholas was not well. Now kneeling at his sides, they knew his time has finally come. Before Nicholas could take his final breath, he looked into the sad boys eyes and listening as they cried.

"_Now,_" he began. "_It is done. You have accomplished what I intended for you. Now it is time to pass on..._"

I can't, Nicholas thought to him for the first time.

"_I thought you were ready?_"

I am. But I can't just leave them like this...They need me. The Boogeyman almost...I must protect them. I must...

_"Well...Then there is one last thing I need you to do..._" Man in the Moon. For the first time, he smiled at him."_...Stand._"

With almost immediate action, a rush of air was forced inside. The color returned to his rosy cheeks. For the first time in years, he felt young again. Nicholas Saint North grabbed his sword and climbed to his feet feeling stronger than he had ever felt. He smiled at the boys and stood without effort. They gazed in awe as he grabbed for his sword and drew a hearty laugh.

He didn't know what had happened at that moment in time. But he wasn't going to question a good thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch Black was now sitting down in North's forbidden desk chair. But despite the odds, North seemed to be okay with it for the time being. He was currently sitting in the guest chair on the other side of him now finally finished in telling his story.

"To admit," Pitch began, "you're story is just like everyone else's. You were a child and I scared you. Just like any other...I don't kill children very often. Because that is not my job. That is Death's doing. My job is to induce fear onto others in anyway I can. You, North, were an easy target because you had been so hurt by each family members passing and were so scared that you might lose another. And you always did. The pain and fear was eating you alive and I fed off that for years. Not until you changed of coarse...But there is something I'd like to say. About your mother."

North narrowed his eyes at him.

"Relax. It's nothing bad. When she turned to look at me standing in the corner, she _did_ see me. One of the few adults in this world who can. I knew this because I could feel her fear spike when her eyes locked onto mine. She didn't want to tell you because...she didn't want to believe it herself."

North nodded in deep thought at his comment.

Pitch looked away and rubbed his temple appearing stressed for some reason. And North, having such a hospitable soul, asked what was wrong.

"There's something I need to say..." Without looking back up at him, he forced out in a whisper, "...I'm sorry."

North's body jolted a bit; he wasn't expecting that. For the first time, The Boogeyman himself _apologized_ for his wrong doing. He, just like any other, decided to take advantage of that opportunity.

"Hm..." North stroked his beard and cocked an eyebrow. "Eh—What about, exactly?"

"Don't make me say it..." Pitch rolled his eyes. Then, he drew a heavy sigh. "I am sorry..." North leaned forward in his seat a bit in expectation. Again, without a single upward glance, told him in a shaky tone of voice, "...I killed you family."

North smiled. And for the first time being said to Pitch Black, North told him, "Thank you."

Something strange happened just then. Unexplainable. A streak of his hair just above his left eye changed again. From the root to tip, it turned white. But it quickly turned back to black the same way it appeared. How odd...North decide not to speak up and tell what he saw. Not until he noticed his eye, the same side the streak had appeared, had altered in color as well. While the other stayed its natural silvery golden color, the left one had the color of icy gray near the pupil.

"Pitch," he said softly. "Your eye..." But when he turned to the glass of the window to look, its color was already back to how it had always been.

"What...?"

"Oh, nothing, eh—I thought I saw something..." Again, how odd that was...

To take his mind off of the strange occurrences, he said, "Is your turn." For a moment, Pitch was confused. But when North told him, "Is time for your story," he shrunk down in his seat.

"Oh..._that_..." He wasn't ready to tell him. He should have thought up a lie when North was explaining his. Pitch could have just not said a word and slipped into the shadows as he always did. But he didn't have his powers anymore. He was useless; weak. But, "What would happen if I didn't want to tell you?" Just to know...

"I could say something _really_ mean, right now..." Sadly, Pitch knew what it was. He was going to die at sunset. So, nothing that had been said in the passed half hour would have even mattered...

Despite knowing about his untimely death soon to come, there was no way Pitch was going to let North know about his past...So, he paused for a moment and thought deeply on a good enough lie. When he found one, Pitch Black sighed wearily and turned away in his seat. He rested his elbows on his thighs and interlocked his fingers together trying his best to act as if he were depressed in sharing.

"To tell you the truth," he lied, "I never had a family...I grew up on my own with no one by my side. Times were harder back then. Nobody cared. Not for a young child, not for anyone...I scavenged the streets for food and things to do. Other children threw stones. Men persecuted me. Women closed their doors in my face. And when I finally died at the age of thirty-seven of a broken heart...they tied me around a stake and set my body on fire. When I came back, I was merely my own shadow. And I watched as my body burned. Since then, I took my vengeance of my death out on the people who hurt me the most..." When Pitch looked up at North, his mouth was dropped open in awe.

Good, Pitch thought. He bought it...

"Happy, are you?" he told him. "Now you know."

"Wow...I had no idea it was that bad for you..."

"Well," Pitch forced out a chuckle, "I am The Boogeyman. Man in the Moon wouldn't have chosen someone with a better life than mine...There is nothing to record about my life. Just the fact that—" Pitch's words halted abruptly when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He held his chest and gripped the arm of the chair tightly.

"Pitch...Are you alright?"

"No..." He hadn't felt physical pain in centuries. There was no reason for him to be feeling it then. Not ever...

The pain slowly subsided. But Pitch was now even colder than he was before.

"Why...am I so _cold_?" He looked to the window and up at Moon Man for an answer. He appeared very large in the open night sky as if he had been watching him through the glass. But he was quiet.

"Cold? But you don't get cold...Here, come by fire." But he had never felt warmth either. Pitch stood and stepped to the roaring fire in the center of the room. He stuck out his hands close to the fire not expecting to feel anything at all. But he quickly pulled away and winced in pain now realizing he was too close.

Pitch looked down at his hands and his heart began to race.

He felt it. The warmth of the fire. It was real to him once again...

Pitch turned to North and asked the daring question, "...Am I becoming mortal again?"

North gave a look of contemplation and looked down at his pocket watch. It was already 12:01. It was so close to being 1:00...But how could that be? They could have sworn it was only ten-thirty moments ago...

"Maybe Man in the Moon is screwing with me." Pitch looked back at the window. "He knows what's going to happen to me. And he wants it to happen sooner than I can cope..." That may have been true. And the question still stands: Was he truly becoming mortal again? Was that the transformation he will experience at noon? They had less than an hour until the dreaded answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Having no knowledge of what was soon to come was finally taking a tole on Pitch's nerves. The pressure was sitting now so heavily on his shoulders, he could barely keep himself standing.

He'd been apart of the darkness for so long, for so many centuries, it was all he ever knew. Becoming mortal again was something he wouldn't have been able to cope with. Not in that day and age...Pitch tried to keep his hopes up by saying that maybe that wasn't even what was going to happen. However, Pitch had never been a positive soul. The positiveness fled from him quickly, leaving his mind bombarded with negative thoughts one right after the other.

Maybe he _would_ become mortal again and he would slowly slip into depression and insanity. Or maybe his body would disappear completely and he would forever be a shadow. Even worse, maybe he would die at midday instead of sunset. Maybe he would shrivel away like burning paper just the same as his horses had. Maybe the years of life would finally catch up to him and he would turn to dust and blow away in the wind. Or maybe—

Pitch's heart fell heavy and he quickly became lightheaded from to the unrelenting pressure of the voices in his head. North had to catch him before he fell down from dizziness.

"I can't—I can't handle it!" Pitch told him through tensed breath, "I c—I can't...I just—"

North kept his hands on his shoulders to help keep him steady.

"Pitch, look at me," he commanded. Slowly, he did as told and looked up at him teary-eyed. "We help in anyway we can, Pitch. And if you are in Guardians hands, you are safe. No matter what! You are going to be alright. I promise to you."

He wiped his tears and looked back up at him with, now very bright, sad golden eyes. Pitch couldn't help but to ask, "Why?" His voice shook. "It boggles my mind...Why are you helping such an evil man?"

"To tell truth?" North raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I may be doing as Man in Moon told Guardians to do. But it is also because—I know you will not like hearing this, but—you have changed in some way or another. You are not so..._evil_ anymore."

Pitch Black shook his head not wishing to accept it. The Boogeyman shouldn't have been any farther from evil than the devil himself...But it was true. He changed. But why? Did it have something to do with what may happen?

"...What do _you_ think is going to happen? At midday? You, North, are the one Man in the Moon speaks with the most. You must have _some_ idea? _One_ guess as to what may occur?"

North put his hands on his hips and looked around at the floor in an awkward manner. He appeared to have been thinking, but in a way, he looked like he was hiding something. North told him that he didn't know. But this made Pitch feel uncomfortable and very suspicious.

"North?" Pitch's eyes narrowed. "You know, _don't_ you?"

"Well, eh—" He shrugged his shoulders. "...I have good suspicion."

"Well, what is it, then? Tell me. I must know."

"I don't think that is good idea right now..."

"Why ever not?"

"You need to get your mind off noon and just enjoy your time right now while you still _have_ time, eh?"

Pitch scoffed.

"Enjoy?"

"You know what I mean. Walk around! Have good time—well, as good time as you can—while you are here. You have never been in the Workshop before. There are many o' sights to see. Just relax for time being. No need to stress over nothing."

That wasn't what Pitch Black wanted to hear.

Relax? He'd never relaxed a day in his life. North had no idea what he was going through. His entire world was crumbling before him, but he was told as if it were that easy to _relax?_

Pitch held himself back and stepped out of North's office before he was able to start an argument. He gripped tightly onto the third floor railing allowing some of the anger to escape him. When he got his nerves down enough, he drew a quivery breath and gazed down at the floor far below. He noticed how busy the yeti were working on toys of all kinds. Christmas was coming up soon, he realized. In a few months that was. Christmas...That got him thinking about North's story again. Maybe he _did_ know how Pitch felt...

Sudden soft footfall sounded up behind him and stopped short.

"You ready, Pitch?" said Bunny sarcastically. "Midday is comin' real fast. Let's hope nothin'..._bad_ happens to you." Pitch turned and narrowed his eyes, then looked back in front of him.

"You don't care, _do_ you? You're just here to rub it in."

"Why do you say that? Aye mean, we are only helpin' out the guy that brings sorrow to the world and murdered one—almost two—of the Guardians...that's all."

"You're trying to start a fight. But I refuse to give into your persistent babbling..."

"Oh? Maybe Aye should try a little harder, then?" He stepped closer. Pitch Black rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"Why are you doing this? I am in enough pain as it is..."

"Really? In more pain than when you destroyed all my eggs and everyone stopped believing in me? Or how about the way we all felt when you murdered Sandman? Or how about when the entire world fell under fear and darkness?"

"You'd better stop."

"Or what? You gonna send your ashy ponies to come scare me? Alright, bring 'em on! Oh, but wait. There aren't any _left_."

"Bunnymund—"

"No, no. Look here, mate. You're evil. And to be honest, Aye don't care what happened to you. And Aye don't care what's _goin'_ to happen. God, you're even more of a burden to us than _Frost._ But that's not saying much..." For some profound reason, Pitch's impatience grew tremendously when Bunny said that about Jack. He could feel the anger bubbling up from deep within him.

"You'd better watch yourself..."

Bunny laughed.

"Ha! What? You standin' up for _Frost_, now? Why on earth would you do that, mate? He's an irresponsible selfish piece of—"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" The loudness and wrath in his voice caught the attention of all the now panicky elves and yeti in the area. It even appeared to have frightened Bunny. Tooth heard the dreaded yell from across the Workshop. Immediately knowing something was terribly wrong, she flew as fast as her wings could take her to North's office.

Pitch took a good look at Bunny then. His color had flushed from his face and he stepped back some. His ears drooped back and his body trembled. Pitch was confused as to why Bunny was acting so terrified. Was his shout that alarming? But then, he began to feel something in his right hand. Pitch looked down to find a mysterious hammer in his grasp. He must have accidentally snatched it from one of the nearby yeti in his fit of rage.

There appeared to be blood and gray hair on the blunt part of the hammer. It seemed to have hit Bunnymund, but Bunny had no wounds or blood on him...He looked back up at the frightened staring eyes and found that North and Tooth were now standing beside Bunnymund. However, now Bunny looked different than he had before. His nose was now dripping with blood.

Knowing Pitch Black, he should have smiled then. Or laughed, or anything really. Against all odds, he was distraught in his actions. He had struck him, but hadn't meant to despite what he said. And he hadn't even known that he did.

Pitch laid a hand across his chest in mortification and dropped the weapon. With a quick turn at his heels, he ran from the area. He didn't know where or really care where he was going. Just somewhere that wasn't there...

* * *

The Guardians didn't run after Pitch. They had to tend to Bunnymund's injury before any action was taken. Bunny was currently reclined on the couch in the sitting room with Tooth by his side. He put the towel to his nose North handed him and held his head back to help stop the bleeding.

"I'm surprised he didn't break your nose," Tooth told him.

"Yeah, me too..." Bunny said nasally. "Once Aye see him again, Aye'm gonna knock him into last night..."

"What happened back there?"

"Well, he—uh—we were havin' a fight. And Aye kept takin' shots at him and nothin' was workin'. And so Aye said somethin'...well, not very nice. About Jack. That was when he grabbed a hammer and hit me."

Tooth looked unimpressed.

"You insulted Jack? Really, Bunny?"

"Sorry. Aye know you're fond of him. But Aye just don't like the guy. And Pitch pissed me off. So, when Aye took a shot at Jack...Pitch took a shot at _me_."

"Wait...let me get this straight. Pitch got offended right after you said something about Jack. _That_ was when he took action?"

"Yeah..." Bunny nodded and his face puzzled. "So?"

"So?! Think about it, Bunny! The inferior Boogeyman _stood up_ for someone! _Jack Frost_ nonetheless! This is a breakthrough! This is just the beginning, Bunny. Soon, maybe we'll be able to get somewhere with him..." She gasped with a sudden thought. "Maybe that's what noon is all about! He's going to be good—like us!" Her feathers ruffled in excitement and she laughed with attribution. "I can't wait!"

Bunny scoffed.

"Tooth, Pitch Black ain't changin', mate. It doesn't matter what's gonna happen at noon or passed then. He probably just feels bad about all he's done to Frost and now that he tried to save him, he's found a soft spot for him. That's all..."

"Okay, fine." She put her hands on her hips. "If you're so stuck on the fact that he's not going to change, how about I just go and ask him about his thoughts on Jack, then, hm?"

Before Bunny could answer or even say a word, he sneezed. Then, he winced and shouted in pain. Tooth noticed a painful tear stroll down his cheek.

"Bloody 'ell, where's North and that pain medicine?!" As if on call, North came back into the room and gently tossed Bunny the pill bottle.

"I can not find him anywhere," North declared. "I have even asked Yeti guards at front and rear entrances. He hasn't been seen, so that means he hasn't left. That is good thing. He's here, but I just can't find him..."

"I think I may know where he is," Tooth told him confidently. Before, she hadn't known his location either, just like the rest of them. But now she knew. There was only one place that he could have been. Without another word, she left on her search.


	8. Chapter 8

Tooth hurried herself to the very spot by the window Jack had curled himself into after Sandy's funeral service. Low and behold, Pitch Black sat in the same position as he had, gazing out the window with eyes glazed over.

Toothy sat next to him, but he refused to acknowledge her.

"Pitch?" she said in her soft voice. After a moments time, he finally answered.

"I'm sorry..." He traipsed his finger over the glass. "I don't know what's gotten into me..."

"It's okay. It's probably noon. It's really getting to you, I can tell—"

Pitch turned to her.

"I'm not _me_ anymore." There was a pause. "But I don't know if that's a good thing or not..."

Pitch took his time standing up.

"Every minute since I spoke with Man in the Moon, I feel like something is changing within me as it becomes closer to 1. I'm becoming more scared, I'm weak, I'm _nice_—I've even begun to feel again. I'm changing. That's clear. I just want to know what I'm changing _into._"

Tooth looked down at her feet having not an answer. Pitch looked away from her, afraid to look at her any longer.

"I need you to do me favor." His voice was softer this time. "If I don't die at noon, and if I truly transform...I want you to kill me."

Tooth gasped in shock at what her ears had just heard. Her feathers ruffled sightly unable to comprehend such words.

"What?...Bu-But why?"

Pitch Black turned back at her. His eyes, for the first time were soft and held the look of tiredness.

"I can _feel_ this isn't going to be good. I know that for a fact. What makes you think Man in the Moon would allow The Boogeyman to ever be rewarded? Especially after all I've done...I can't have you, Jack, North, Sandman, or Bunnymund_—again—_to get hurt by me. I wont allow it. We may have had our hatred in the past, but I no longer feel that hatred. I don't want to be the person to hurt you anymore."

Toothy couldn't help but to think about the times Pitch had stolen her teeth, kidnapped her fairies, threatened her with his nightmares, and now she finally heard what she'd been waiting for. So moved by his words, she threw herself into his arms and embraced him.

Pitch was started at first, but he wrapped his arms around her finally accepting her presence.

"Thank you," she told him very sincere. When she pulled away, Pitch grinned at her. She could feel the warmth if his smile and couldn't help but to smile in return. However, his expression changed quickly when his eyes narrowed in thought. He now appeared worried.

"What time is it?" he asked concerned. He checked it recently, but he just wanted to make sure...

"Oh! Well, it should be around 12..." She pulled out a small watch to look at the time. But her mouth dropped open in awe and her eyes made terror wash over Pitch like an ocean.

"What? What is it? What's the time?!" His voice cracked on the last word.

"It's..." Toothy still couldn't believe it. She looked up at him "It's 12:59."

* * *

"No..." Pitch became teary eyed.

"I-I swear, I thought it was—"

"Around 12, I know! Why is time speeding up!? It is not the first it has done so!" Pitch growled in anger. "It's Man in the Moon! He wants me to think I have more time so he can snatch it away from me! _Dammit all!_"

Toothy's little heart sped up. She had to alert the others.

"Co-come with me! W-we should find North—"

"NO!" She was startled quite a bit at how suddenly sharp his voice had gotten. Tooth could mentally see the cogs grinding in his brain and she began to wonder what he was about to do.

With a quick glance at her purple eyes, he bolted passed her and down the hallway.

"Wait!" she called from far behind as he ran. "You must not go outside!" But there was no use. He was already out of sight. Knowing she wasn't able to restrain Pitch by herself, she flapped her wings hard back to the lounge where The Guardians were still resting.

"Pitch is escaping!" she cried to them as she entered the room. Without hesitation, they shot up from their seats.

"Sandy!" North commanded. "Stay with Bunny and tend to wounds! Come Tooth! There is no time to lose! We must bring him back! Only Man in Moon knows what will happen if we fail!" With that being said, he and Tooth followed his trail.

They went the exact way Pitch had fled, but there was no sign of him the entire way to the front entrance. If he had already made it outside, they still had hope: it would be easier to spot him. He was dark enough to be seen trudging through the snow. However, once they made it out, nothing could be seen but the bitter cold whiteness of the mountains.

"Pitch!" Tooth called for him. Oh, please don't tell me we're too late!"

A familiar Australian voice was then heard coming up behind North.

"Where'd he go, mate?" Bunny stepping up beside the group. He dusted off his snowy shoulders and shivered.

"Bunny, I told you to stay inside with Sandy, did I not?" As if on cue, Sandman wasn't far behind Bunnymund.

"Oh, come now. I don't want to miss the show! Look at your watch, mate." North's face puzzled and he looked at his watch as told. His expression changed dramatically.

"...Is noon." The group shuttered.

"What do you think happened to him?" Sandman signed with dreamsand.

There was a single trail of footprints slogging through the snow for about fifteen feet out in front of them and then they just _stopped_.

"Vanished?" North tossed the idea. "Poof!"

"Or _transform_ means he changed shape, mate! Grew wings, flew away, you think?"

"Maybe...But there is no telling now." North's voice dropped to a saddened tone. "He is lost to the world. All that is left to do now is tell Manny...we failed him."

The Guardians didn't want to hear that. Never in a million years. They failed...Toothy couldn't help but to blame herself. She was with Pitch at the last moments after all...

The group turned and began their walk back inside. However North stayed behind. He waiting a bit longer shaking his head at the world not wanting to accept what happened. But just before heading inside as well, he narrowed his eyes at the spot where the trail ended and could see something peculiar. It was an outline of some sort, but he couldn't tell what it was. Not until the outline begun to move. It made it's way from a kneeling position to its feet. The outline was that of a person.

"Is that...Pitch?"

The Guardians turned their heads in curiosity. Now they saw it too.

His skin...No wonder they weren't able to see him. Why, he was the same color as the mountain tops. When he turned around, he looked up at the group. Bunnymund stumbled backwards in a stupor. His eyes were no longer golden, but the most shocking icy-blue shade; they even put Jack Frost's beautiful eyes to shame.

As Pitch stepped closer to the group, about half way he fell to his knees once again and lowered his head. The Guardians were there at his sides ready to help. Tooth was the first to say something.

"Pitch?" she asked softly. "H-how are you feeling?"

All he did was look up at her and begin to laugh. The sudden laughter startled everyone, including North. But before anyone could have a chance to ask about his sudden outburst, he told them.

"I'm..." he began. But he paused in search for the perfect words. When he found them, he smiled wide and uttered only one: "...happy."


End file.
